Pinkie's weekend
by Savannahthestrange
Summary: Before Twilight came along, things were different. Mostly for the worst, but some for the best. Some of the main five havent met, and others are good friends. But they all have one thing in common, they all have their own crisis and problem. Can they help each other make it through?


Pinkie's weekend

Pinkie pie stepped outside of the bakery and sighed. Not to be mistaken for a sigh of sorrow, this was a sigh of relief. Pinkie was tired of Mrs. Cake and her constant attitude of superiority. She had become a real pregnant annoyance. Now that she was pregnant, she demanded Pinkie not take her joints to work. "As if she didnt make me share them..." Pinkie mutters.

Pinkie could visit Rainbow Dash, but she had been busy lately. Rainbow had been fighting for gay rights in equestria. Though gay marriage was legal in Ponyville, she and her longtime girlfriend, Spitfire, wanted to get married in Canterlot. Pinkie didnt really get involved with all that. It wasnt that she didnt want gay rights, but it was just too... hard. Pinkie didnt even bother with it. And besides that, she really didnt like Spitfire and she was ALWAYS there at Rainbow's house. Rainbow used to be pretty cool to Pinkie before Spitfire. They played pranks and went to a few parties. They even robbed a museum once and spent the night in Celestia's bathroom! But when Spitfire came, Rainbow got all boring and busy all the time with her protests and dates and going to Wonderbolts shows. "Ugh, where to go, where to go..." Pinkie muttered, maybe she could go to Apple Jack's place? "Sweet apple acres it is!" Pinkie said, and then trotted off.  
"WELL IT AINT MINE AND I AINT KEEPIN IT!" Pinkie could hear shouting within the house. It sounded like Big Mac. Pinkie trotted cautiously up to the door, and before she opened it, she thought better wait. Pinkie was eavesdropping of course, and she didnt like to admit it, but she was so darned curious about what could make a guy like Big Mac so loud and mad. Pinkie heard small lady like sobs "B-but, Mac, W-what a-am i-i-i-i s-s-supposed to d-do?" Now the sobbing was very loud and distressed, "What the hell?" Pinkie muttered, wondering if she should bust in and discover what that no good loser Big Mac was doing to Rarity. "I-i c-cant get rid of i-it, its against my beliefs! Please Mac, p-please help me!" Rarity said, choking out the words, "I want nothing to do with it, so get the hell outta mah house!" Mac shouted, and Rarity all of the sudden burst out of the door and galloped away sobbing. Blinded by her grief and tears, she didnt even notice Pinkie standing there with her mouth open in shock and her eyes full of anger. Big Mac stood in front of the open door. Finally, he noticed Pinkie, still standing there, awestruck and furious. "Pinkie? The hell ya doin here? Did you-" Pinkie cuts him off, her voice full of emotions. She speaks with a dangerous tone "Mac, I don't know what youve done to my precious friend Rarity, but rest assured, I will find out, and i will expose you to everybody in PonyVille. Maybe nobody else sees you for what you are, but i do, you are a no good, lying, jerk bag. And im going to make everybody see it." Big Mac was shocked and outraged that Pinkie had the nerve to speak to him that way. "Pinkie, i swear, you dont even know whats going on so keep your snout out of it. And, You may try to make me look bad to everybody for reasons YOU DONT EVEN KNOW, but i can make everybody see what you are as well. A druggie, party addicted, trashy mule that never finished high school, and only stays out of trouble cuz' shes friends with celestia's favorite pet." Pinkie was pissed, but she brushed it off, she'd heard it before. "Well then Big Mac, I guess we'll see huh, when i talk to Rarity, because ponies might not believe a trashy mule, but they'll believe the prettiest, highest class, high school graduate, fashion designer from the Carousel Boutique wont they? Not to mention shes the best in all of equestria. So how ya like them apples buddy?" Pinkie sneered, and trotted off, leaving Big Mac with his mouth open in unspoken response. "Because theres nothing to say!" Pinkie thought smugly. That was when Big Mac learned Pinkie was a force to be reckoned with. She might not be the smartest in ponyville, or even the prettiest, but when it came to friends, Pinkie was unstoppable. Or at least, almost unstoppable.

Pinkie trotted up to the Carousel Boutique. She rapped lightly on the door. "Rarity?" She said quietly, "Please let me in, I know you're in there." Rarity must have heard, because she opened the door just enough to let Pinkie in. Rarity had obviously tried to clean up her tear stained face, but not well enough. "Rarity, I need to know whats going on." Pinkie broke the silence with that question, and it obviously set something off because Rarity began sobbing again and had to lay on the couch. "Oh P-pinkie i-its awful-l-l-lllll! Im awfullll-ll-ll!" Pinkie sighs, "Rarity, what is it? Whats awful?" "I-i-imm, I'm, I'm-" Rarity breaks into a sob, " you're what Rarity? Are you sick?" But Pinkie knew. She knew what was wrong, and she had had a sneaking suspision since she had walked away from Sweet Apple Acres. She just needed Rarity to confirm it. Rarity stopped sobbing and took a deep breath. "Pinkie, I'm pregnant." And then there was silence, lots of silence, endless silence. "Confirmed." Pinkie muttered, she wasnt surprised. Pinkie was angry, simply angry. She was angry at Mac to be specific, because she knew that no matter what, he would deny it was his baby, and he would never help poor, young Rarity. It was his baby though, and everybody would know it. If it wasnt his, then whose was it? The milkman? "Pshhh" pinkie thought, "Nobody would ever believe that of Rarity." Pinkie turns around and looks at Rarity. "Whatever you need, I'll help you. Big Mac won't, but i will. Because im your friend, and thats what friends do."

Rainbow sighs. Spitfire had been very distant lately. She never wanted to talk to Rainbow anymore, she never wanted to be around. Rainbow was trying to give her some space, but this was ridiculous. Spitfire wouldnt even look at Rainbow, and Rainbow knew why too. Spitfire, always the jealous type, was convinced Rainbow had feelings for.. well, pretty much all of her friends. "Spitfire, come on. Dont ignore me like this. Dont be that girl, Im NOT in love with any of my friends! How can I prove this to you?" Rainbow begged. Spitfire didnt even look in Rainbow's direction. "Please Spitfire, please dont do this." Rainbow asked, on the verge of tears. If you hadnt noticed, Rainbow is a slave to Spitfire's emotions. "Rainbow, just leave me alone. Its not you, I'm just having some personal issues." Rainbow was overjoyed to be spoken to, "Tell me Spitfire, im here for you." Rainbow whispers, "Rainbow, our relationship is getting, well, boring." Spitfire states plainly, hardly looking as though she cares, "Anything you want Spitfire, to make our relationship fun again." Rainbow says, optimistic about the future, "Well, there is this one pair of horse shoes..." Spitfire says, taking advantage of her naive and loving girlfriend, again.

Pinkie was very tired. She had been comforting Rarity all night and now she was ready to hit the sack. Tomorrow would only bring more troubles, so it would be best for her to get a good nights- well days- rest. Pinkie lay down and fell asleep almost immediatley.

"Arent you tired of that little rabbit bossin' ya around all the time?" Applejack asked Fluttershy. Applejack had come to visit and noticed Angel's atrocious behavior. "Ah would never put up with that if ah was ya" Applejack told Fluttershy, "Well, i dont know I just dont mind much really." Fluttershy replies, "It just doesnt bother me all that much." Applejack gives Fluttershy a look, and then just shrugs. "Whatever ya say Fluttershy." Fluttershy turns around, "Applejack, how is your mom doing?" Applejack seems to darken a bit at the subject, but she knows that her friend is asking only because she cares. "Shes not doing so well... her cancer is spreading faster than they expected." Applejack sighs, "She'll probly get better though, No actually, i know she will." Fluttershy just stands for a moment looking sorrowful, "Im so sorry i asked Applejack." Applejack looks up and her face brightens, "Thats okay, because we have other things to talk about, like how to make the icing for the triple layer apple cake your helping me make." Fluttershy looks surprised for a moment, "Uh, r-right, I'll get the sugar and stuff." Fluttershy busied herself gathering the ingredients for the icing. She was very worried about Applejack. Applejack was in denial about her mother's condition. She refused to think about it or talk about it. It may have been because she had never even met her mother until 4 weeks ago. Her mother, Bloom, showed up on the Apple family porch, and then collapsed. When she woke up, almost immediatley the whole family was fighting with her. Granny Smith refused to talk to her estranged daughter whom everybody assumed was good as dead, and Big Mac and Apple were very angry with her towards her abandonment of them when they were small. And then the brother and sister were fighting with Granny for convincing them their mother was dead. But to Granny, her daughter was dead, and she told the two that they were better off without their mother, and that they would understand one day. And Granny had nothing else to say. As it turned out, Applejacks mother, was indeed only a source of grief in her life. She refused to talk to them as her children or answer their questions. She would only talk to them as though they were close friends. And she hardly knew them, her own children. And then one day she collapsed and went into a coma for weeks. When she came out of it in the hospitol, she just said something about a baby. And then it turned out she was 2 months pregnant, and the father unknown. And that was all Fluttershy knew. "Okay, heres all the stuff." Fluttershy said, "Yep thats everything we need. No, wait Fluttershy, we need sugar, not salt." Applejack said with a laugh, "Oh whoops sorry!" Fluttershy said. "Right sugar..." Fluttershy said to herself, "Though the way things have been going, maybe salt is a better choice."

Rarity's phone began ringing, waking her out of a much needed nap. Rarity picked it up, still groggy, "Hello?" she croaked, "Hey Rare bear, how are you?" It was her mother. Ever since she had told her parents she was pregnant, they had been WAY overly nice to her. The funny thing was, Rarity's mother was pregnant as well. "Rarity?" Her mother asked, "Oh sorry mom, i got lost in thought. Im fine, and how are you?" "Oh im good, and i forgot to ask, hows the daddy?" Raritys mother asked in her overly perky voice. Right the father, Rarity laughed a little, she hadnt told her parents about her boyfriends reaction to the news. "Oh hes well, so anyways how is dad?" "Right as rain dear, I just cant believe we're having kids at the same time!" Rarity's mother exclaimed, "We can be like.. Pregnancy sisters!" Rarity groaned, "Yeah mum, totally. Pregnancy sisters it is then. Anways i have to go. Bye." "Aww bye honey see ya soon!" Rarity hung up. She was too tired and worried to talk about things like being 'pregnancy sisters' with her MOM. She was miserable. She was 16 and pregnant, it couldnt get worse. On top of that, Pinkie had to work until 5 today and Rarity was lonely. She was sort of friends with this pegasus named Rainbowdash but she didnt really know her well enough to invite her over. Maybe she could just go to the bakery and visit Pinkie. 


End file.
